


Emotions

by boombox_btch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but won't admit it, he has the hots for lucio, jamie doesn't know how to deal with emotions, look i wrote something happy for once, sorry this is short, there's no smut but they make out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombox_btch/pseuds/boombox_btch
Summary: Jamison’s never really known how to deal with emotion.He usually always got Mako to deal with his problems, that was his job, wasn't it?But Mako won't help him when he develops a crush on the new Overwatch member.





	

Jamison Fawkes wasn’t one for emotions.

He never learned how to deal with them, and he never felt the need to.

Usually, things would just go fine and he would just get Mako to deal with his problems; that was his job, wasn’t it?

However, Mako refused to help Jamison out with this problem.

Jamison had a small crush on Overwatch’s new recruit, and he kept seeing him everywhere.

Mako, who is always around Jamison, noticed how the younger junker would stutter and sweat when he interacted with the new member.

As much as Jamison wanted to deny it, he had the hots for Lucio. 

“Just face it, you like him,” Mako muttered one day. 

“I do not!” Jamison protested, shaking his head.

Even though his mask covered his eyes, Jamison knew which expression donned Mako’s face.

“Maybe jus’ a little bit, mate,” Jamison confessed.

The two of them were sitting in Jamison’s room, Mako taking up residence on Jamison’s bed while the owner of the room sat crossed-legged on the floor, tinkering with some scrap pieces of metal that littered the floor. 

“Go talk to him,” Mako said. 

The man in question, who resided in the room next door, turned his stereo volume up so the junkers could hear the song through the walls.

The music was soft, relaxing, gentle. 

“Ugh, he needs to turn that down,” Jamison complained, not really putting meaning behind his words for he actually quite enjoyed the soft bass line and instrumental of the tune. 

“Go tell him that.”

“Hmph,” Jamison grunted as he stood up and walked towards the door, gathering up the courage to talk to the DJ with every step he took.

Three knocks that were delivered from Jamison’s metal hand. That’s all it took for Lucio to open the door and look up at Jamison, a worried look on his face.

“You okay? Is the music too loud?” Worry laced itself through the shorter man’s words.

“U-uh,” he was stuttering again.

“You sure you’re okay, Jamie?” Lucio asked, the shortened version of the junker’s name falling off his tongue easily, taking Jamison back a little bit.

“Huh?” Jamison blurted out, still shocked by what Lucio called him.

“Come on in, you look like you need to sit down,” Lucio led him inside to the small couch placed underneath the window. 

When Jamison had sat down, Lucio turned the stereo down so they could hear each other better.

Jamison became hyper aware of how much he was sweating and how fast and hard his heart was pounding.

Lucio must’ve noticed since he closes the door and walks over to stand in front of Jamison on the couch.

“Hey, Jamie, you alright?” Lucio’s brown eyes were filled with genuine care.

“Mhmm,” Jamison mumbles.

“Um, you sure? You seem kind of pale.”

Jamison didn’t know what came over him, but he reached up with his metal hand and grabbed the fabric of Lucio’s green tank top and pulled him closer, their lips colliding. 

Jamison’s flesh hand goes up to Lucio’s cheek while his metal one still grasps around the soft fabric, keeping Lucio close.

Much to Jamison’s surprise, Lucio had placed both his hands on the junker’s cheeks. Along with that, he deepened the kiss.

Jamison didn’t expect that.

He lets out a startled gasp but keeps kissing Lucio, knowing that this was probably the only time he’ll get to do this.

Lucio, getting almost needy to deepen the kiss even more, moves his hands down to Jamison’s shirt, tugging him into a standing position and pressing his body against the taller man. 

Jamison gets the hint and moves his hands to Lucio’s waist, picking him up and backing him into the wall. Lucio wraps his arms around Jamison’s neck and his legs around Jamison’s hips.

The DJ runs his fingers through Jamison’s surprisingly soft blond hair while Jamison slips his hands under Lucio’s shirt and runs his hands over Lucio’s soft, warm skin, his hands finding their resting place on the small of his back. 

Jamison pushes Lucio’s body against the wall, removing any of the space that was still left between them. 

Lucio accidentally tugs on Jamison’s hair and he received a satisfied groan in response, a hint that the junker enjoys that.

Along with the vocal response, Jamison runs his hands up and down Lucio’s sides, pulling up his shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

As soon as the shirt is flung across the room, the kiss is resumed, only this time there’s more passion behind it. More need, more want. It’s more desperate.

Jamison’s hands go back to Lucio’s skin, gently rubbing up and down his sides again. 

Lucio’s hands untangle from Jamison’s hair, which earned him a soft whimper from Jamison, a signal that he enjoyed Lucio’s fingers combing through his hair. Instead of  putting  them back in his hair, he places both hands on Jamison’s cheeks and rubs soft circles, slowing down the pace of the kiss until their foreheads were resting on each other’s.

Both of them were breathing heavy.

Jamison raises his head to look into Lucio’s brown eyes.

“How ‘bout next time you just tell me you like me,” Lucio whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Look, I actually wrote something happy! Didn't know I was capable of doing that. Even though it's short (sorry about that, I should be able to get something longer out to you guys soon), I still really enjoyed writing this.  
> If you have any prompts/suggestions I could use to write with (any ship, but try to keep it sticking to Overwatch) leave them down in the comments below.  
> Thank you for reading my work and I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
